Recently, wind turbine systems have been installed dramatically and the world has demanded large-capacity wind turbine systems of permanent magnet type of 1 megawatt (MW) or more to improve the economical efficiency by increasing the capacity of a single unit. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-069735 discloses an electrical rotation machine equipped with a stator having an armature winding on an iron core and a rotor having a permanent magnet on an iron core, wherein the stator and the rotor are arranged so that all torques between the stator and the rotor may be made by synthesizing a reluctance torque and a torque which generates due to the action between a current passing through the armature coil and the interlinking magnetic flux of the permanent magnet and the armature coil is wound around the stator core at a winding pitch of 40 to 80% of the pole pitch.